Misao
::"Thank you for finding me..." Misao is the tragic heroine of the game. She is noted throughout the game as being friendless and lonely. Misao went missing three months before the game begins. Description Misao is an obedient girl who develops a dark side after her death. Her appearance is simple, as she wears the same uniform as the other girls. Her long, dark hair is kept straight, her bangs falling below her brows. After she goes missing, Misao's body is dismembered. Her brain, head, eyes, legs, arms and heart are all cut off or cut out. History At the beginning, the only known information regarding Misao is that she had mysteriously vanished three months before the game, with many of her classmates believing that Misao was already dead. In addition to that, a conversation overheard by the player from other classmates (Tohma, Yoshino, Saotome, and Kudoh) reveals that she may have had a crush on Tohma and was bullied by Yoshino before her disappearance. After, several strange paranormal events began and it's discussed amongst the others that these may have been Misao's doing. When Tohma jokingly and mockingly asks Misao to 'spare' him from her wrath, Misao unleashes a true curse and sends the school, and everyone in it, spiraling into an otherworldly realm filled with terrifying monsters and ghosts. Misao originally contacts the player through their dreams, asking them to "help" and "find her". When she enacts the curse, the player is the only one who can still hear her voice, continually pressing the character to find her. At the end of the game, Misao shows the player what exactly happened to her before her disappearance as thanks. First, she shows the event where Yoshino told everyone in the class that Misao had a crush on Tohma. Shocked and embarrassed, she withstood the teasing until Tohma came up to her and responded that he had a crush on her as well, reciprocating her feelings in a surprising turn of events. Yoshino stood by and incredulously commented on the affair until Tohma told her to butt out. The next flashback showed Relationships Tohma - Misao's classmate. He has a crush on Misao. Tohma admits to also liking Misao; however, he could have been lying at the time. Yoshino - Misao was constantly bullied by Yoshino. It was Yoshino that told the class about Misao's feelings for Tohma. Afterwards, Yoshino gathers up other girls and begins to beat Misao in the girl's bathroom. They lock her in the last stall with a male classmate, leaving her to be raped by him. Saotome - A rival for Tohma's affections. Saotome is Tohma's girlfriend and does whatever she can to make Misao miserable while still acting innocent. Sohta - Misao's teacher, Sohta is the one to find Misao in the bathroom the night after Yoshino abused her. Misao then goes to the faculty room, where she confides in Sohta. Kudoh - Misao's childhood friend. The two grew apart as they became older. Kudoh distanced himself from Misao. Aki - The player's character. While they were not friends when Misao was still alive, Misao chose Aki to be the one to find her missing body parts. Category:Characters